


Un regalo muy especial

by bettytadeo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Lemon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettytadeo/pseuds/bettytadeo
Summary: Ben Solo no quiere ver a nadie el día de su cumpleaños solo a Rey y ella con ayuda de sus amigas le da una sorpresa.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Cumpleaños de Ben Solo





	Un regalo muy especial

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Rey le pregunta a Ben qué quiere para su cumpleaños y él le dice que solamente quiere pasarlo con ella. Nada de fiestas, no quiere ver a sus padres. Entonces a Rey se le ocurre que si el regalo será ella, pues, tiene que adornarlo con... lencería

\- Hola Maz.

\- Niña que haces aquí Ben está en la cabaña.

\- Lo se, quiero preguntarte algo?

\- ¿A ver dime qué pasa?

Rey se sentó junto a Maz y suspiró.

\- Ayer lo ví hablando con kaydel y Rose y estaba molesto.

\- ¿Estás celosa?

\- ¡No! Ya no - sonrió avergonzada.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Es que escuché algo sobre un cumpleaños y salió furioso de la cafetería.

\- ¡El cumpleaños!

\- ¿De quién?

\- ¿Pues de quién va ser? ¿De Ben niña!

\- No lo sabia ¿Cuándo es?

\- En dos días.

\- ¿Pero por qué está molesto?

\- No le gusta festejar supongo ¿Por qué no le preguntas a él? Después de todo eres su novia.

\- Lo haré, gracias Maz.

\- Mira ahí viene llegando.

\- ¿Mi amor que haces aquí? - Ben besó la frente de Rey y la abrazó.

\- Te extrañaba.

\- Ven conmigo, vamos a caminar un poco.

\- ¿Que pasa Ben? Desde ayer te noto molesto.

\- No es contigo mi cielo, lo siento si te hice sentir mal.

\- No me gusta verte así.

Caminaron de la mano sin darse cuenta que a lo lejos alguien los espiaba.

\- Es por la fecha que se acerca.

\- ¿Tu cumpleaños? Me lo dijo Maz - le confesó al ver su mirada.

\- Si.

\- ¿Por qué te molesta esa fecha?

\- No lo festejo desde que mis abuelos murieron.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- La Senadora no tenía tiempo para esas cosas y me acostumbré a estar solo.

\- ¿Entonces si te hago una fiesta...?

\- ¡No por favor!

\- ¡Ben!

El se detuvo al ver a su madre bajar de su auto y caminar hacia ellos, no se había dado cuenta que caminaban en dirección a la hacienda de Leia.

\- Rey.

\- ¿Señora cómo está?

\- Dime Leia por favor - vio a su hijo y le sonrió - Ben.

\- Senadora.

\- En dos días es tu cumpleaños. 

\- ¿Y?

\- ¿Quieres venír a comer conmigo? 

\- ¿Me está invitando a su casa Senadora?

\- Es tu casa Ben.

Rey podía sentir la tensión entre madre e hijo pero no dijo nada solo le apretó la mano a Ben.

\- La casa de la cual me sacó hace once años.

\- ¡Ben!

\- Ben - la voz de Rey lo tranquilizó y prefirió volver a la posada para no seguir discutiendo con su madre.

\- Lo siento pero ese día tengo cosas que hacer, adiós.

Leía apenas tuvo tiempo de despedirse de Rey antes de que Ben prácticamente la arrastrara tras el de regreso. Amilyn bajo del auto, se acercó a ella y le tocó el hombro.

\- Mi hijo me odia.

\- No te odia, solo está molesto.

\- Y yo soy la culpable.

\- En parte puedo entenderlo Leia.

\- Lo se, lo dejé solo muchas veces pensando que había cosas más importantes.

\- ¡Ben espera!

Se detuvo casi al llegar a la cafetería.

\- Lo siento.

\- No, está bien, si no quieres festejar lo entiendo, ¿Pero puedo darte un obsequio? 

\- Rey el único obsequio que quiero eres tú.

Entraron a la cafetería y como Ben recibió una llamada dejó a Rey a solas con Kaydel y Rose.

\- Chicas necesito ayuda.

\- ¿De que se trata? - preguntó Rose emocionada.

\- De un regalo de cumpleaños.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dos días después..

Ben llegó a la cabaña esperando encontrar a Rey pero todo estaba en silencio, y volvió a leer la nota que le había dejado con Maz, bajó del auto y una suave melodía llegó a sus oídos, se apresuró a entrar con el temor de encontrar a una multitud esperando para gritar "sorpresa" pero afortunadamente eso no pasó.

\- ¿Rey?

Siguió el sonido de la música hasta la habitación y cuando entró lo que se encontró casi le provoca un infarto.

En el centro de la habitación estaba Rey visiblemente nerviosa y con las mejillas de un escarlata intenso pero no fue eso lo que casi lo mata de la impresión si no su ropa o la escases de ella pues lo que tenía puesto difícilmente entraba en esa categoría.

\- ¿Que..? - tragó saliva tratando de poner sus pensamientos en orden pero era imposible pues la transparente bata si así se podía llamar a lo que traía puesto dejaba ver todo, sus pechos coronados por botones de color rosa, la estrecha cintura y el breve trozo de encaje también transparente que cubría su monte de Venus, su exitacion crecía por segundos y su miembro también.

Rey no sabía que pensar de la expresión de Ben y sé sintió aún más nerviosa, las piernas le temblaban y estaba a punto de salir corriendo.

\- Ben yo...

\- ¿Por qué? - se acercó a ella y le tomó el mentón con los dedos.

\- Tu...me dijiste que el único regalo que querías...era yo.

\- Pero...

\- Por favor no me rechazes.

\- ¡Mi amor! - Ben tomó a la temblorosa chica en sus brazos - jamás podría rechazarte.

\- ¿Te gusta? - ella lo vio a los ojos con la inseguridad pintada en el rostro.

\- Estás hermosa Rey, hermosa.

Ben empezó a bailar con ella en un inteto de tranquilizarla pues podía sentír como temblaba.

\- Te amo Ben.

Él ya no podía reprimirse más, ese deseo de estar con Rey piel con piel, de formar parte de su ser, de hacerla suya se había apoderado de su voluntad, ella era la mujer que su corazón había elegido hacía tantos años aunque el no lo supiera, ahora entendía por qué no pudo estar con otras, por qué el simple hecho de tocar a otra mujer le causaba repulsión, su amor ya tenía dueña.

Ella seguía abrazandolo con la mejilla apoyada en su pecho y se movía junto con él al compás de la música.

\- Rey.

Sus ojos se encontraron y no hubo necesidad de palabras, Ben tomó de los labios de Rey ese beso que le daba todo, el suave suspiro con el que ella se entregó se perdió en sus labios, Rey había esperado ese momento desde del día que se habían encontrado en la cafetería y respondió con timidez pero también con amor y eso fue lo que terminó de conquistar el corazón de él.

Se separaron un momento para mirarse nuevamente y volvieron a unir sus labios esta vez con más pasión, con más ardor, los labios separados de Rey le permitieron a Ben explorar la dulzura de su boca y sus lenguas se unieron en un baile sensual y provocativo que los marcó con fuego ambos, toda la espera había valido la pena, poco a poco el beso se volvió más exigente, más apasionado.

Se besaron por largo tiempo mientras Ben recorría el esbelto cuerpo con sus manos y se saciaba en la dulce respuesta de Rey que se volvió más atrevida y soltó los botones de la camisa con manos temblorosas para sentir la piel ardiente del hombre que la sostenía en sus brazos como ella tanto había soñado. Ben se separó un poco para que pudiera respirar y unos segundos después volvió a apoderarse de los labios húmedos que lo llamaban entre jadeos.

Rey pasó ambos brazos por el cuello de Ben y sus senos casi desnudos se aplastaron contra el fuerte pecho provocando que sus endurecidos pezones le dolieran, él también los sintió y con una de sus manos deshizo el nudo de la transparente bata para después tocar las tensas cumbres con sus dedos al mismo tiempo que dejaba sus labios para verla a los ojos.

\- Te amo Rey - le susurró antes de despojarla por completo de la bata para recostarla en la cama, era la más hermosa imagen que hubiera visto, una pequeña venus con piel de porcelana, con los labios hinchados por sus besos y los ojos brillantes por la pasión, era la belleza del amor y era solo de él.

Se despojó rápidamente de su ropa y al sentír la mirada de Rey sobre su miembro exitado este se endureció aún más, las ganas de sumergirse en su cremosa humedad eran inmensas pero lo era más su amor por ella.

Rey sentía el centro de su ser arder, las pequeñas bragas de encaje estaban húmedas y los escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo le impedían respirar con normalidad, síntio miedo y exitacion por igual al ver a Ben desnudo, fuerte, musculoso, perfecto, sus ojos nublados por el deseo la abrazaban, el miembro viril en todo su esplendor reclamando atención atrapó su mirada y estiró la mano para tocarlo, era seda sobre acero, se pasó la lengua por los labios secos lo cual terminó con el auto control de él que se recostó sobre ella reclamando sus labios en un beso ardiente que la hizo olvidar todo lo que no fuera ese hombre y ese momento.

\- ¿Rey estás segura de ésto? - preguntó él entre beso y beso, estaba al límite de su resistencia.

\- Quiero ser tuya.

\- Ya no habrá marcha atrás.

\- Lo se, te amo.

\- Rey...

\- Hazme el amor Ben.

\- Si te hago el amor ahora, serás mía para siempre.

\- Eso es lo que quiero.

El beso que siguió a esas palabras fue un beso de posesión pura por ambas partes, las manos de Rey recorrieron el cuerpo de Ben con la seguridad de ser la mujer elegida por él, lo tocó, lo besó así como él lo hacía con ella, cuando sintió una de sus piernas entre las suyas por instinto las abrió para recibirlo ahí en ese lugar que estaba reservado solo para él.

La breve ropa interior de encaje sucumbió en las manos de Ben que sin paciencia la rasgó y la hizo a un lado, el miembro viril se acunó en la ardiente humedad que lo esperaba palpitando de deseo.

\- Rey yo...

\- No te detengas por favor Ben.

\- No lo haré pero... no quiero lastimarte.

Rey lo besó de nuevo pasando una de sus piernas por su cintura haciéndole rendirse al deseo, Ben tomó el control del beso y después de unos minutos de saquear la miel de su boca descendió por el esbelto cuello mordiendo y succionando con suavidad, haciéndola gemir, siguió bajando hasta llegar a los pechos que también fueron acariciados, tomó entre sus labios uno de los pezones y lo succionó mientras el otro lo acariciaba con sus dedos, Rey gemia sin control, desesperada, Ben podía sentír en su miembro la humedad de ese rincón escondido, inexplorado, vírgen.

Se apoyó en una mano mientras le sujetaba la cintura con la otra y la penetró poco a poco sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, cuando traspasó la delgada barrera de la virginidad de Rey ambos gemian por la sensación de ardor y dolor que les provocaba esa primera vez, a Rey la invasión a su cuerpo le dolió pero el placer que sintió después lo compensó todo y Ben apoyó su frente con la de ella mientras su miembro masculino era envuelto en un guante de seda.

\- Rey...te amo.

Secó con sus labios una solitaria lágrima que bajaba por la sien de Rey y después de darle un momento para que se acostumbrara a su miembro movió las caderas en ese baile instintivo y ancestral que ambos estaban empezando a descubrir, se besaron, se acariciaron, dieron y tomaron.

Poco a poco Ben fue aumentando el ritmo de las acometidas deleitándose en los suaves gemidos de Rey y cuando ella movió las caderas también para ir a su encuentro se olvidó de la delicadeza y dió rienda suelta a la pasión amándola con más intensidad, dándole todo de él.

\- ¡Ben yo...! - arqueó el cuerpo al sentir su interior contraerse por el placer.

\- Lo se mi amor, yo también lo siento.

Rey se aferró a su espalda y se entregó al orgasmo que llegó como una explosión mientras Ben regaba el vientre fértil con su semilla y tomaba en sus labios el grito de placer que ella le obsequió, fue una entrega completa que los marcó para siempre.

Cuando la tormenta pasó, Ben secó las lágrimas de Rey que seguía temblando aferrada a él.

\- ¿Mi amor te lastimé?

\- ¡No! 

\- ¿Entonces por qué lloras?

\- Es que estoy feliz, no pensé que hacer el amor fuera así.

\- ¿Como si hubiéramos dejado de ser dos para convertirnos en uno sólo?

\- ¿Tu también lo sentiste?

\- Si y ahora eres mía Rey.

\- Y tú mío.

\- Siempre.

Le dió un último beso y se retiró de ella con cuidado pero se alarmó al ver el gesto de dolor que hacía.

\- ¡Mi amor...!

\- No pasa nada Ben, estoy bien.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Si mi amor, ven, abrazame.

\- Te amo tanto Rey.

\- Y yo a ti, con toda mi alma.

\- Espera un momento, no te muevas.

Ben se levantó de la cama y fue al baño por una toalla húmeda pero al ver restos de sangre en su miembro se aseo primero y después volvió con Rey que ya se había cubierto con la sábana.

Al verlo frente a ella desnudo se sonrojó ligeramente al recordar el placer que había sentido y cuando él hizo la sabana a un lado y se dió cuenta de sus intenciones trató de detenerlo pero no pudo.

\- ¡Ben no!

\- Déjame hacerlo, por favor.

El le separó las piernas con suavidad y limpió su intimidad de manera tierna, con mucho cuidado.

\- Me da mucha pena.

\- ¿Por qué? Ahora que eres mi mujer mi deber es cuidarte.

\- Gracias.

\- Gracias a ti Rey, por amarme.

Le dió un beso en uno de los muslos y fue al baño a dejar la toalla, después volvió y se acostó junto a ella tomándola en sus brazos.

\- ¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí?

\- Si, esta noche no pienso separarme de ti.

\- Feliz cumpleaños mi amor.

\- Gracias.

-

-

-

-

Capitulo especial del evento ( Cumpleaños de Adam Driver ) dedicado a mis hermosas amigas del grupo de discord Ladies of Ren, las amo chicas ❤️❤️


End file.
